Talk:Shadow the Hedgehog
Nice job improving this article, Groxiuos. Thanks. Wasn't too hard. Groxiuos 02:13, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Shadow's not a villian,He's an anti-hero!-The Ferbette 18:44, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Indeed. He initially was, but currently Shadow is an antihero, and leaning more towards hero as time goes by. Returning categories These are the categories that should return to Shadow's page: *'Knight of Cerebus: '''His introduction into the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''franchise took the series down a much darker and grimmer path. ''Sonic Adventure ''is certifiably a point at which the series started experimenting with much heavier themes and Shadow was certainly a catalyst in the series' move in that direction. *'Jerk': He is more than willing to fight the other heroes should they get in his way. *'Enforcer/Right-Hand': In ''Shadow the Hedgehog, Pure Dark Ending, he states how his purpose is to serve and protect Black Doom, having having no mention of what he personally desires. *'Artificial Intelligence': He was created by both Gerald Robotnik and Black Doom by using the Black Arms' DNA in Shadow the Hedgehog. *'Extremist': Only to avenge Maria's death. *'Big Bad: '''In ''Sonic Adventure 2, while he act as an enforcer to Eggman, it's his presence that drives the plot and that he's really manipulating Eggman. He also this in the Sonic X: Shadow Saga. *'Pawn': By both Doom and Eggman in Shadow the Hedgehog. *'Hegemony': He reveals this motivation in the Pure Dark - Hero Ending in Shadow the Hedgehog. *'Fearmonger': In the comics, pretty much nobody that's not Sonic or Knuckles want to take him on. Even Eggman is frighten by him. *'Mastermind/Magnificent Bastard/Master Manipulator': In Sonic Adventure 2, while Eggman's the face of the operation, he manages to take advantage of his ambitions in order to further his own hidden plan to get revenge on humanity for the G.U.N. massacre on the ARK 50 years ago, masterminding every events in the game. *'Remorseful Villain': He implies this after defeating Black Doom in the Semi Hero path in Shadow the Hedgehog, after the latter revealed to him that he was a part of the Black Arms. *'Evil Vs. Evil/Traitor': In Shadow the Hedgehog, one of his endings has him defeating Black Doom, only to want to conquer the universe. *'Emotionless Villain': He very rarely shows any emotions. These truly define him of his on and off villain action. I can only answer these as I am not a huge fan of Sonic: *'Knight of Cerebus' - Not consistently dark enough yes he may of opened the door but he isn't always dark enough as it's been clearly stated by a majority. Remember it is the killer in MLP dark not simply dark and the closet he was in was his first appearance but not always. *'Jerk' - They don't kill ever. *'Remorseful' - He is considered Redeemed which is the step above. *'Big Bad' - Not of the entire series like needed. *'Hegemony' - Not through a majority of his appearance like needed. *'Artifical Intelligence' - It's more for computer based intelligence like XANA not for biologically engineered. Cell was created by machine not sentient organic life as Shadow to my knowledge. There's my explanation and some might be slightly off but those are the ones I can explain off my knowledge and if you don't like it I recommend you contact an admin personally who knows the series to ask about those categories being added.Jester of chaos (talk) 16:48, May 25, 2015 (UTC) But he become a KoC again in Sonic Boom. Out of all the antagonist in the TV series, he's the most serious and threating. In his debut episode, he gives Sonic a No-Holds-Barred Beatdown. I've heard that KOC's must be consistent. He was more comedic in Sonic Chronicles and the Archie Comics. I say he was a KoC in Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic X and Shadow the Hedgehog, but anything other than that and Boom doesn't exactly give the vibe. DiabolicCade (talk), 16:22 November 8, 2015 On what I seen, Shadow still maintain serious demeanor throughout the entire series. For example, designed to be a darker and edgier verison of Sonic, one of an expies of Mewtwo, and portrays as the most intimidating and fear invoking character in the series. Even Sonic himself treats him more than any rival and enemy he has fought and acknowledges him as a dangerous obstacle that he must take on without holding back, so he still maintain his KoC status. On second thought, forget what i said earlier. Shadow is a KoC. He's consistently serious and the games with comedic moments were very few moments. He fits this category to a tie, and should be put on for always having a dark and serious tone. TV Tropes already states why he is one. DiabolicCade (talk), 17:04, November 20, 2015 I will just go by what I have heard a few users who have expressed on how he's not constantly dark and/or serious enough since I don't play the games. That said TV Tropes counting doesn't help the case if anything its more of a reason not to count him as they seem to have a very loose standard and have suffered by people just spamming it to the point they aren't a reliable judge on KoC. If you disagree thats fine just expressing my voiew on it and what I have heard fro another admin or two.Jester of chaos (talk) 20:08, November 20, 2015 (UTC) I understand, but he's actually taken extremly seriously, and is one of the few characters that isn't humorous. Sonic Adventure 2 was very light-hearted until Shadow stepped in, and his solo game, Shadow the Hedgehog, was much darker than any other Sonic game. DiabolicCade (talk) 14:46, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Similar Villains I think that Shadow's Villain wiki page should have this section added and add villains in this page similar to him like Venom, Mewtwo, Leatherhead, Dark Pit, and even Wolf O'Donnell. Maxevil (talk) 04:03, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Vegeta and Darth Vader are two other similar villains. DiabolicCade (talk), 16:22 November 9, 2015 That section if anything should be put in the trivia section and give how they are similar as is most are just names added with little to nothing in common. Jester of chaos (talk) 14:48, November 10, 2015 (UTC) I wasn't exactly talking about the Similar Villains list. I was just discussing similar characters.DiabolicCade (talk), 15:.17, November 11, 2015 That is great guys, but now if we can get this page unlocked to do any of this at all.Maxevil (talk) 08:24, November 22, 2015 (UTC) I do not know if it is appropriate to ask such a question, but why was this page locked in the first place? I know there's been some edit wars on whether he's KoC or not, but otherwise than that, it doesn't seem there was any need to block this page. Just wondering. User:DiabolicCade (talk), 22:56 (UTC) They may be both anti-hero's, they're personalities are somewhat similar, they have diffrent powers with similar functions, they're identities and past's are completely different, Shadow and Vegeta are not the same character. They are just two anti-hero's with little in common. Episode Shadow The Episode Shadow section should be updated as Sonic Forces has been released. ShadowWarrior1999 (talk) 18:54, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Voice clip samples should there be a audio sample of Shadow's first quote at the top of the page? I've got an eye open for it on youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJCIAmWbJho